


See that Walking Stick?

by delorita



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inappropriate thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	See that Walking Stick?

Three drabbles for the true nature of Watson's walking stick  
Notes/Warnings: Holmes' POV. BIG thanks to my beta [](http://queerlyobscure.livejournal.com/profile)[**queerlyobscure**](http://queerlyobscure.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The delicious characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Guy Richie. And I want to thank Jude Law and Robert Downey Jr. for playing them so perfectly and bring them to life for me.

+++++++++++++++++

I have to hold my breath.

I have to close my eyes.

I want to cover up my ears, too, but that would be just too awkward.

My dear Watson is playing nervously with his sword stick.

He pulls it out of its sheath; just a fragment.

Slides it in again.

Pulls it out.

And I gasp.

He shoots a distracted glance into my direction.

I look away innocently; busying myself with the letter we just received.

He sheaths the blade even more slowly.

A wicked grin appears on his face.

"Is there something else on your mind, Holmes?" 

++

"No." I state firmly, holding his gaze with mine.

I will not give in too soon.

We stare at each other.

I see how his knuckles turn white; so hard is he gripping his weapon.

"My dear fellow," I start and my voice sounds even. "What was it you wanted to say about the case?"

I observe the slight twitch of his mouth beneath his moustache.

I lick my lips, slowly.

He lowers his lashes and turns his back on me. I do not fail to hear the hoarse moan that escapes him.

"Is there something else on y o u r mind?"

++

I stand and he turns.

We both take two steps forward and without further words we crush our mouths together.

Kissing hard.

Insistent.

Our erections clash.

It is not often that our strange lust overcomes us during work, but my dear Watson's walking stick holds just too much innuendo.

"I want you to do that to me." I rasp, gripping his lapels.

I swipe my tongue tentatively across his moustache.

He is closing his eyes briefly to retain his composure; then his clear eyes sparkle mischievously and he smirks again, "It would be my utmost pleasure, my dear Holmes."

F I N


End file.
